


Did It Hurt When You Fell From The Staircase?

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: Scylla get's hurt and the whole Bellweather unit takes care of her.aka. Abigail Bellweather has the biggest soft spot for Scylla Ramshorn and the whole unit being in love with and protective over Scylla.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 267





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From The Staircase?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to a lovely reader for commenting about this idea! I loved it so much I had to start writing this instantly! 
> 
> I think this could also be part of my "Mommygail's Unit" series but I felt like this one deserved to be it's own separate piece. 
> 
> Also fun fact: it's almost 2 am now here where I live and I should probaply be asleep right now but I just love these four and wanted to post this right when I had finished it! 
> 
> (Please send help, I have issues :'D) 
> 
> Oh and the name of this fic is inspired by the "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" pickup line, since my sleep debrived brain found that funny.

Saturday mornings were Scylla's favourite. Saturday's were always a day off at the war college and Raelle would come to sleep over on Fridays so she got to wake up next to her healer.

Or she did normally. This Friday Raelle had been called to work for the weekend on a special healing spell with some other privates, students and soldiers who had healing abilities. 

Scylla smiled sadly at the empty spot next to her, but felt very proud of her girlfriend.

She knew Raelle was powerful and gifted. And it made her happy people had noticed that and gave her credit for it by trusting her with such a project.

Scylla decided to take a quick morning shower before heading to breakfast, but as she was standing up the whole room started to spin and she sat back down.

Scylla shook her head confused. She usually didn't get vertigo. She could also feel that her throat felt quite sore. Was she getting sick? 

She tried to rise up again but the room kept spinning. 

She decided not to worry about it too much for now since she was hungry and wanted to see her friends. 

Scylla took wobbly steps to the bathroom. Maybe this would pass by in awhile if she just kept on going with her morning? 

Or maybe it wouldn't... 

~~

Tally and Abigail were waiting for Scylla at a huge entrance hall inside the building were the war college students had their rooms. 

They had started a Saturday breakfast tradition where the Bellweather unit and Scylla would eat their breakfast together 9 am at the academy dinery. 

They were starting to get slightly worried, since usually Scylla and Raelle would be here waiting for them instead of the other way around.

"Do you think something happened?" Tally asked, worry clear in her voice. 

"Nah. I think she just woke up late or something. It's been only 5 minutes. I'm sure she'll come soon." Abigail answered. 

The unit leader wasn't sure was she trying to calm down Tally or herself more. 

Soon they could see a familiar brunette appear at the top of the staircase that lead to the hall. 

"Hi you two! Sorry I'm late. I was just-" Scylla couldn't finish her sentence as she started to fall forward. 

Scylla could feel everything spin around once more before starting to fall.

"Scylla!" Abigail and Tally cried in horror as the necro lost her balance. 

Scylla landed face first to the bottom of the staircase. She could feel everything spin around for awhile longer and she could taste blood on her lips. The last thing she could focus on were some muffled voices calling for hear before everything went black. 

~~

Other witches and soldiers had gathered around the stairs to see what was going on as Tally and Abigail rushed to Scylla's aid. 

"Get away! There's nothing to see for you here!" Abigail basically growled. 

She unintentionally created a strong burst of wind that send everyone around them flying to the walls. Tally kneeled next to Scylla and took her head into her lap. 

Scylla had a gap on her lip that was bleeding rapidly. Tally reached for her pocket and grapped out some napkins she pressed against the wound. 

As Tally's hand touched Scylla's face, she gasped at how hot the necro felt. She placed her hand on Scylla's forehead and took it off quickly.

"She's burning! I think she has a fever. Abigail quick! Go get a healer!" Tally cried. 

When she was about to turn to face the unit leader she could only see her already running towards the medical ward. 

~~

"Over here ma'am!" Tally yelled as she could see Abigail running towards them with a healer. 

"Abigail told me what happened. Has she been awake at all?" the healer asked while starting to do a check up to Scylla. 

"For a very short while when Abigail went to get you. Now she has been asleep and she has been breathing the whole time." Tally explained. 

The healer spent a few more minutes checking Scylla all over before turning to face Abigail and Tally. 

"There won't be a need for me here. I won't do anything for now." the healer explained. 

"What do you mean you won't do anything? She's bleeding! And running a fever!" Abigail yelled straight to the healer's face. 

"Please calm down soldier this is-" the healer started but Abigail didn't let her finish. 

"I won't calm down until you've helped her! She could've hit her head as she fell!" Abigail huffed not ready to give out without a fight. 

"I already checked her head thoroughly and luckily didn't find any injuries other than for her lip. I'm sorry but I'm only working by the rules. We have many other patients with much more severe injuries. She will heal on her own." the healer explained befored leaving the witch trio on their own. 

Abigail was about to start a complete riot when she felt Tally place a hand on her shoulder. 

"Abigail. Please." she said in an unusually upset voice. 

Abigail turned to face Tally and was met with a pair of teary hazel eyes. 

"If she won't help Scylla-" Tally begun. 

"Raelle will." Abigail finished the sentence. 

Scylla opened her eyes slowly at the mention of the blonde. 

"Raelle..." Scylla rasped out before closing her eyes again. 

"We need to reach for Raelle. Scylla needs her." Tally said and Abigail nodded. 

~~

Tally had went to get the messenger so that they could send a letter to Raelle. 

Meanwhile Abigail was carrying Scylla to the necro's room to get some privacy and rest for the girl. 

"Mmh. What...?" Scylla mumbled suddenly. 

Abigail glanced at the hurt witch in her arms but continued to walk. 

"You're hurt. Take it easy. I'll take you to your room." Abigail answered. 

To the leader's surprise, Scylla tried to push herself away from her arms. 

"No. Let me go. I can walk on my own." Scylla tried to convince Abigail. 

Abigail only tightened her grip which made Scylla more upset. 

Scylla managed to squirm out of Abigail's hold (thanks to some Spree training on how to get away from a kidnapper or such) and landed to the ground surprisingly softly. 

"Hey! Get back here!" Abigail ordered. 

But Scylla didn't listen. She tried to take a step but since she had gotten onto her feet so quickly, she immedieatly felt a wave of dizziness hit her. 

Just when Scylla was about to black out, Abigail reached for her and caught her. 

"Didn't I tell you? Now come here. I've got you." Abigail softly reassured. 

She took Scylla into her arms again and carried her to her room in bridal style, while the necro hid into her neck feeling embarrassed. 

~~

Abigail had no idea how, but she had formed quite the soft spot for the necro.

At first when they had met they had pretty much been on each other's necks 24/7, but as time had passed and the two had gotten to know each other better, Abigail had found out she deeply cared for the brunette.

Abigail was sitting in Scylla's room right next to her bed and kept watching over the now sleeping girl. 

She gently brushed some hair behind the Scylla's ear that had fallen to her face.

Abigail heard a soft knock on the door before Tally stepped in. Tally gave her a quick smile before walking next to the bed Scylla was resting at.

"They sent a letter right away. It should reach Raelle by noon." Tally explained and glanced worriedly at Scylla.

"How has she been?" Tally asked and turned to Abigail.

"Resting. She woke up once when we were walking here and insisting on walking on her own but when she almost fainted she let me help her." Abigail sighed.

"Poor thing. I think she's not very used to being taken care of?" Tally wondered and took Scylla's hand into her's.

"Yeah. I think so too." Abigail said in a sad voice.

She really didn't want to think about Scylla's past. Living without parents, probaply in horrible conditions and all alone most likely had not been the best days of the necro's life.

Abigail could imagine a tiny girl all alone on the streets shivering from cold and hunger and fearing for her life.

Abigail tried to stop her thoughts as she could feel a single tear drop fall down on her cheek and a lump in her throat.

"Abbi? Are you alright?" Tally asked worried.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's just... Do you ever think about Scylla's past?" Abigail asked and turned to face Tally.

"Actually yes. But not very often. Because it makes me so miserable." Tally answered.

"I know what you mean." Abigail agreed. "I just... She didn't deserve that. No one would, for heaven's sake!" Abigail continued feeling anger start to rise inside of her.

"I agree." Tally said as she placed a comforting hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"It just angers me how the healer treated her. Even if her injuries aren't "too bad", why couldn't they help her?! She doesn't deserve to be treated like she's worthless! Not anymore! Not ever again!" Abigail said, anger causing her voice to waver. 

The windows started shaking as a small tornado had started to form outside due to Abigail's outburst.

"Abigail. Please calm down. It's okay. Scylla is okay." Tally spoke in a soft voice helping the unit leader sit back down to the chair.

"I'm sorry." Abigail mumbled and Tally took her hand into a gentle grip. 

"It's okay. I understand." Tally answered and they shared a sad smile. 

~~

"Raelle Collar? Is miss Raelle Collar here?" shouted a messenger. 

"Right here ma'am!" Raelle answered and walked to them. 

Raelle had no idea what a messenger would have for her but she was ready to find out. 

"I have a letter for you. From general Alder." she told and handed Raelle a sealed envelope. 

"Thank you." Raelle said confused and ripped the letter open. 

"Hi Raelle. 

It's Abigail and Tally. Scylla fell down from the stairs while on her way to breakfast with us. She hurt her lip and we are also pretty sure she has a fever. 

We asked a healer from the medical ward to come and take a look at her, but she told that her injuries weren't severe enough for her to start healing Scylla. 

Scylla is now resting in her room and we are keeping an eye on her. She's okay, but we think she needs you. 

\- Abigail & Tally"

Raelle felt her whole body shake with fury. 

How could the other healer from the medical ward not have healed her girl? What had she been thinking?! 

Raelle put the letter into her pocket and ran to look for the teacher that had called the healers here. That could wait. 

Scylla needed her. 

Now. 

~~

Raelle had never wished for Salva as much as now that she ran towards Fort Salem. 

Their healing project had been held at a forest 2 miles to the East from the main building and Raelle felt like she couldn't possibly get there fast enough. 

Her heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't stop imagining Scylla's face covered in blood and her eyes searching for Raelle in pain and fear. 

She could feel a tear escape down her cheek at just the thought of it. 

And she felt unimaginable rage at how the other healer had treated her girl! How could she have left Scylla without treatment?! 

After running as fast as she could for 20 minutes, Raelle could finally see the familiar building peek behind the trees. 

Raelle heard a strange sound coming from right next to her and could see a small tornado pass her by. 

Abigail, she thought, and started running again. 

~~

Raelle almost threw the door off of it's hinges as she finally reached it. She rushed inside the room and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. 

Scylla was laying on her bed eyes closed while Tally and Abigail were seated next to her. Tally was wiping Scylla's forehead with a damp and cold towel, while Abigail was holding a paper against Scylla's bleeding lip. 

They turned their attention towards Raelle and got out of the way as Raelle walked closer to the bed. 

"Is she unconscious? Has she been talking or opening her eyes since she fell? Has the bleeding slowed down?" Raelle started immediately asking as she got straight to work. 

Her unit members tried to answer all her questions the best they could, as she carefully took the paper napkins off from Scylla's wound. Raelle placed her palms against the necro's lips. 

"Ask, and it shall be given; seek, and ye. shall find." Raelle started repeating and slowly but surely Scylla's lip stopped bleeding. 

A bruise appeared on Raelle's lip when the healer was finished. 

Raelle felt Scylla's forehead with her hand. She was still burning hot. Raelle reached to her pocket and took out some leaves.

She put them into her mouth and chewed them into tiny pieces. She spit the pieces to the palm of her hand and gently pressed them into a pastry like texture, creating a medicine for fever.

She reached out for Scylla's mouth and opened it gently to place the medicine under Scylla's tongue. 

"This should help with the fever." she explained as Tally and Abigail carefully followed the process. 

"How did you get here so fast? Are you okay?" Tally asked gently as she pleaced her hand on Raelle's shoulder supportively. 

"My girl needed me." Raelle simply answered and smiled at Tally. 

~~

"Raelle...?" Scylla mumbled sleepy.

The blonde had her girlfriend in her arms in seconds.

"Hi babygirl. Are you feeling better?" Raelle asked in the softest voice, that she only used for Scylla.

"Uh-huh. What...? What happened?" Scylla asked confused.

Looking around, Scylla could see Tally and Abigail sitting on chairs next to her and Raelle. They both were asleep and resting their heads on her bed.

"You fell from the stairs." Raelle explained.

Raelle shivered. Just the thought of the accident made her feel sick to her guts.

"You are also running a fever." Raelle added. 

"Oh. So that's why I felt so dizzy." Scylla wondered out loud. 

"Wait a second... Did you feel dizzy before the accident?" Raelle asked furrowing her eyebrows. 

She didn't like where this was going. 

"Well... Yeah. But I didn't think a little vertigo would lead into anything like this!" Scylla tried to defend herself. 

"Oh Scyl... You should've stayed in bed. You could've hurt yourself really bad!" Raelle scolded. 

Scylla met Raelle's worry filled eyes and she wasn't sure was it that she was tired and sick or was it that she couldn't watch her girlfriend being upset, but she could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

"I- I'm sorry..." Scylla sobbed. 

Raelle pressed Scylla tight against her chest and ran her hand through her hair comforting. 

"Ssh. It's okay. I've got you." Raelle whispered and rocked them back and fort gently. 

Scylla was too exhausted to feel ashamed of her eruption of emotions as she started full on crying into her girlfriend's chest. 

She had missed Raelle so much and now everything felt confusing and she felt like crap. Scylla simply was more than glad to be held by the blonde healer. 

~~

Abigail felt her eyes flutter open as she could hear someone crying. 

Scylla! 

Abigail was up in an instant, ready to leap to the necro but calmed down when she saw Raelle already holding the crying brunette. 

Raelle gave Abigail a smile and the leader returned it. 

"Thank god someone managed to stay awake. Sorry for falling asleep." Abigail apologized. 

"It's okay." Raelle said with an understanding smile. 

"I'm just glad to see you here Rae! Your necro really had us worried for awhile there." Abigail confessed and glanced softly at Scylla. 

"Hahaha! She does that sometimes, don't you?" Raelle joked wholeheartedly while snuggling to Scylla gently, causing the brunette to giggle through her tears. 

"I think we had it under control just fine though." the leader added quite proudly. 

"I think so too." Scylla whispered and gave a teary smile to Abigail. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." she continued and grapped Abigail's hand softly. 

"Anytime Scylla. Anytime." Abigail smiled and pressed a soft kiss onto the necro's hand. 

Tally woke up as Abigail moved around. She yawned and stretched before turning towards the other girls. 

"Are you feeling any better Scylla?" she asked softly. 

"Yes. Thanks to all of you." Scylla answered and smiled at the witches surrounding her. 

"Just... Thank you. Thank you so much everyone. I-" Scylla couldn't finish her sentence when another set of tears started pouring down her face. 

"Oh beautiful... Come here." Raelle cooed as she wrapped Scylla into a tight hug. 

The rest of the Bellweather unit climbed to the bed to hug the necro too. 

"We just want you to know we are here for you. All of us." Abigail whispered. 

"And that we care about you Scylla. So much." Tally added. 

~~

The four witches stayed close to each other for a long while. When they finally got out of the embrace, Scylla had fallen asleep again. 

Raelle let her girlfriend rest against her chest and watched the sleeping brunette with a loving smile. Scylla was a breathtaking sight. 

Even with a broken and swollen lip and while feverish.

Raelle put her hand softly on Scylla's forehead to check her temperature. 

"Her fever is going down." Raelle told happily to her unit. 

"That's good to hear." Tally said and smiled at the pair. 

"I think you'd like to stay with her, huh?" Abigail asked with a grin. 

"I wonder where you got that thought? But yes, yes I would." Raelle chuckled. 

"Okay. We'll leave you to it." Abigail answered and patted Raelle's shoulder caringly. 

"See you two in the morning." Tally called as she and the unit leader were exiting the room. 

"See you." Raelle said before the door closed. 

Raelle shifted their position carefully, so that instead of sitting she was now laying on her back. She made sure Scylla was securely on her chest before closing her eyes. 

Just as Raelle was about to drift to sleep, she could hear a soft whisper. 

"Thank you. I love you." 

And she fell asleep feeling like the happiest witch in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart ached while writing this! So many feels and all this fluff! Gahh! Y'all thank you for suggesting this and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
